First Love Drama
by DreambertxBedsmith
Summary: (AU!)What happens when the new kid Bedsmith comes to Mushroom High and Dreambert gets interested in him? Will they have a good school year without having alot of drama? (I suck at summaries ) Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another story, I'm still not finished with the other story, and thank you for reading, Our Mushroom Kingdom Vacation I will still continue it. Now enjoy this other story. ^3^**

* * *

First Day New Kid

Dreambert's P.O.V

It was the first day of school in Mushroom High, yeah I was starting a the year as a Sophomore. "Hey you lazy butt come on you are going to be late for school!" I heard my Grandpa Eldream. To be an old man he had lungs. "Coming!" I responded back to my grandpa. I got my clothes, took them into the restroom, I took a shower and dressed up. As I was walking down stairs I could hear my Grandpa scream. "Come on eat your breakfast, or you will be really late!" "Yeah yeah" I said to my grandpa.

*Time Skip*

As I was walking to school I saw my friends, Peasly and Popple. "Hey guys!" I screamed at them. "Yo man how was your summer?" asked Peasley. "Good man" I responded. "Come on you dorks we are going to be late, and if that happens, my dad will kill me, and I will kill you!" I heard an angry Popple. "Sorry man" I heard Peasley say.

*Time Skip*

Bedsmith's P.O.V

_Oh god I'm late I'm late. Bedsmith you took to long in that bath, next time take a shower_. Was all I though. Hi my name is Bedsmith and I am starting a new year as a Sophomore in a new school called Mushroom High. I ran fast as I could. _Fudge, fudge, fudge, I am so late._ I thought as I ran as fast as I could.

Dreambert's P.O.V

"Hey guys what classes do you have?" I asked both Popple and Peasley. "Meh, I got some boring classes, but at least I got all of my classes, almost, with popple" said Peasley. "Don't think that I'm so happy about that!" I heard Popple as I could see a blush spreading through his cheeks. "Well I have to go to my first period, bye guys" I said to both of my friends as I ran off to my first class.

Bedsmith's P.O.V

_Finally!_ I thought once I got there to school. "Ok let's see" I said to myself. "First period, Algebra, ok time to get there" I said as I ran off to my first class.

Dreambert's P.O.V

"Hello students welcome back, I am your teacher Mrs. Peach Toadstool, but you can call me Peach" said my algebra teacher. Peach was my teacher for math last year, one thing I can say about her is that she is cool, only that. "Ok let us start, I see some faces from last year, ok let me take row" Peach started to take row of everyone. "Ok, let me introduce to you the new student, who comes from a very far land, you may come in!" she screamed. _Who could it be?_

Bedsmith's P.O.V

As I heard my new teacher call me the only thing I could think of was about how they would stare at me. "You can do this Bedsmith" I took a deep breath and entered the room.

Dreambert's P.O.V

As the door opened, I couldn't believe my eyes, standing in front of me I could see him, those round glasses, striped shirt, brown pants, light brown hair, and plastered in his face was the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

Bedsmith's P.O.V

As I entered the room I could see all those stares, until one of those stares caught my eye. Those beautiful dark eyes, brown hair, orange shirt, white pants, and beautiful face. He was handsome, the best one I saw from my whole class. "Could you please tell us your name?" I then snapped out of my daydream when I heard my teacher's voice. "Sure, my name is Bedsmith and I come from Pi'illo High." I then said. "Welcome, you may please take your seat Bedsmith" my teacher then told me. "Sure" was all I responded.

Dreambert's P.O.V

_Bedsmith_ was the only thing that rang through my head the whole lesson Peach was giving. I needed to talk to him, and fast. "_You can do this Dreambert." _Isaid to myself_._ "Hey, Bedsmith" I said to him. "Huh" he then turned to face me. _"Damn, that pretty face" _I then felt my cheeks burning. "Hi my name is Dreambert" I said to Bedsmith. "Hi, Dreambert" he said, as I saw a little blush forming in his cheeks.

Bedsmith's P.O.V

I couldn't believe he was talking to me, and I swear I felt a blush for across my cheeks. "Hey, you don't mind if I could show you around school after this?" he asked. I felt my blush go redder. "No, I don't mind" I said to Dreambert. "Cool, also see you in lunch" Dreambert said as he went back to listen to the teacher.

Both P.O.V

"Is this love at first sight?"

* * *

**So how was it good bad, please review.**

**Stay tuned for chapter 2**

**DxB ^3^ **


	2. Trust

**Sorry for being late I had lots of homework. Enjoy **

Trust

Dreambert's P.O.V

I was so anxious to show Bedsmith all around school and hang out with him, I couldn't wait till lunch.

"Hello, and welcome to Health class people I'm your teacher Dr. Toadley, and I will teach you all about the body parts cause of course this is Health class" I suddenly snapped when I heard my teacher Dr. Toadley. He was a cool and crazy guy, he was sometimes creepy, when I first met him, I was scared of him, but later on he showed us how cool he was.

_(Ding, dong, ding, dong)_

I suddenly heard the tardy bell, and saw that my class didn't have Bedsmith in it, I was disappointed_. *Oh man* _I thought to myself. First of all, I always loved Health, but when I knew that Bedsmith was not with me here I was sad.

*_Oh great Health class I probably won't like it*_ I thought to myself.

Bedsmith's P.O.V

As I walked to my next period I suddenly felt nervous, it was P.E, of all subjects, my worst one. I hated P.E I never liked it because I suck at it suddenly…

*Alright kiddos get here!* I then heard a big voice that roared all over the whole gym.

*I am your coach Bowser, and you will always listen to me, because if you don't respect me I will squish you down like roaches, ya hear me!" I suddenly ran over to were my new scary coach, so I wouldn't get in trouble. As I looked around I noticed I was alone and I had no one around me. That included Dreambert.

*_This class will be more than tough*_

Dreambert's P.O.V

"Ok class, I see I have some same faces from last year" said Dr. Toadley. As I could see Taodley taking row I then started to drool and Daydreamed of Bedsmith. I couldn't help it he was so unique, he was so pretty.

_*Come on time go faster* _I stared intensely at the clock when all of the sudden…

"DREAMBERT!" I then snapped out of my Lala land when I heard a pissed Toadley.

"Were you even listening!?" Toadley yelled at me with a lot of anger showing in his eyes.

"24!" I yelled not even knowing what I was saying. All of the sudden I heard giggling in the whole class room.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" questioned Toadley.

"I'm sorry teacher I didn't mean to" I then said to Toadley, as I felt my cheeks getting red from embarrassment.

"Next time pay more attention" said Toadley as he continued to take row.

_*Damn* _I thought. _*This is going to be hard*_

Bedsmith's P.O.V

"Come on hurry up people move you gotta run faster if you want to pass my class!" I could hear my coach hurrying up; I could even feel the pain in my legs.

_* I wonder how Dreambert is doing* _I then thought of Dreambert.

_(Ding, dong, ding, dong)_

I then snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the loud bell ringing.

"My period is over hurry up for your next class" coach Bowser then stopped us.

Yes finally I was leaving this hell of a period.

Dreambert's P.O.V

As I heard the bell ring, I ran fast to my third period to see if I had Bedsmith, but when I got there, I saw no one.

_*I wonder what happened*_ I then thought of what was wrong, and then I felt like an idiot, I was the early kid. _*Nice job Dreambert, you are early*_

As I entered the room I saw one of my favorite teachers, the art teacher Luigi. The reason he is my favorite teacher is because he always understands me, he is also cool.

"Oh, hello Dreambert, how's it going?" I then heard Luigi.

"Good, how about you, I heard your brother Mario is getting married with my Math teacher Peach, am I right?" I then asked Luigi.

"Oh yes, he is, this makes me happy" Luigi then said with a happy smile. "You should probably take a seat everyone is coming" I then nodded to my teacher.

As I took my seat the classroom then started to get filled. As I was watching people coming in I saw Bedsmith come near. I could feel my heart beat faster.

_*Yes I have him for art*_

Bedsmith's P.O.V

As I entered my third period, I saw Dreambert sitting alone. I then approached him and sat next to him, as I sat next to him I could feel myself getting red, and my heart was beating really fast.

"H-hi Dreambert" I said to him stuttering.

"Hi Bedsmith, how are you?" He then questioned me, and I swear I saw him getting red.

"I'm fine; the only thing is that I'm tired, because I had P.E" I then answered Dreambert as my blush started to calm down.

"You had Coach Bowser didn't you?" Dreambert then let out a chuckle.

"Yes" I answered.

"He is a hard coach, better not make him angry, he is kind of scary when angry" Dreambert then faced me. I started to blush when those dark eyes looked at me.

"Hello class, welcome to Art class, I am your teacher Luigi Mario, as you can see I am Italian, and I have a weird liking to all kinds of art, I hope you have fun." My new teacher then talked. He seemed like a fun teacher, though he looked funny with that mustache.

I then giggled at the funny mustache.

Dreambert's P.O.V

When Luigi presented to the class, I then heard Bedsmith giggle at something. I started to blush at Bedsmith's coute actions.

_*Man he is cute*_

"Dreambert?" I then snapped out when I heard Luigi say my name.

"Yes?" I then said embarrassed.

"Please pay attention when I am talking" Luigi then said to me as he chuckled at me.

I got embarrassed and then heard Bedsmith giggle at me. As time passed it was time for intervention, I didn't even realize cause this whole time I was looking at Bedsmith.

As I was walking out of class with Bedsmith, I then heard Luigi call my name.

"Dreambert, come hear" Luigi then looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yes" I then looked straight at his eyes.

"The whole class I saw you looking at Bedsmith this whole time, answer me, do you love him?" Luigi then asked me. "Tell me the truth Dreambert, you can trust me" I could see the trust in Luigi's eyes.

"Yes, is that bad?" I then asked Luigi if it was bad.

"Of course not, love makes everyone happy, and It is not bad to love a guy, it is just as normal as loving a girl" Luigi then answered me. "Don't give up Dreambert, I will assume you that Bedsmith will correspond to you in no time, if you have more trouble please don't mind on talking to me, alright. Now go, you don't want to be late for your next class" Luigi then finished and let me go.

As I left to fourth period Luigi's words stayed in head. _*Don't give up Dreambet* " I won't let you down Luigi." _With that I ran fast to get to fourth period.

**Please don't kill me if I took my sweet ass time on updating Chapter two, I had to much homework.**

**What do you think will happen next? Until Chapter three. Stay tuned.**

**DxB~**


End file.
